


Une bouteille renversée

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Laxus is cute, Drunkenness, F/F, Français | French, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il arrive que Freed doit parfois se réveillé au milieu de la nuit, la place à coté de lui vide et Mirajane demandant de venir récupéré sa brute après avoir accepter un défis de Cana. Cela devrais sans doute le déranger mais le blond le regarderais alors comme un chiot ayant fait une bêtise et lui donnera un nouveau surnom ivre adorable qui lui feront honte le matin quand il aura mal à la tête.Ecrit pour le personnage du mois d'Avril du Discord de Poulécriture.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 8





	Une bouteille renversée

Il aimait d'habitude se rendre à la guilde, qu'importe l'heure ou le temps. Le grand bâtiment était un symbole de bien être, le signe fier qu'une famille serait toujours là près de toi dans les difficultés comme les victoires. Mais en se moment Freed aurait préféré restait dans son lit plutôt que de se tenir devant les portes de la guilde en milieu de la nuit et sous une pluie fine.

Il devrait normalement se lever dans seulement trois heures, et profité de ses trois heures de sommeils pour se préparait pour une nouvelle journée de bataille et de recherche d'une mission qui les éloignerais un certain temps de la maison. Une routine agréable et seulement troubler par se genre d'accident.

Freed ne pouvais qu'envier Evergreen et Bixrow qui dormaient paisiblement dans leurs chambre, et compatir au même de Lucy qu'il avait croisé en route. Elle aussi avait été réveillée par Mirajane pour récupérer sa petite amie à la guilde. De tout les étranges problèmes que pouvait attirer Luxus, jamais le mage runique n'aurait cru voir Erza mêlait à ce problème en particulier. N'y même a aucun autre des problèmes que pouvait attirer le blond. Il pouvait sans doute concurrencer Natsu pour être une tête brulé, même s'il le cachait mieux que la salamandre.

A son soulagement ce n'était pas une bagarre, ou Mirajane ne l'aurait pas demandait de venir l'aider. Tout le monde savais que la jeune femme pouvait amplement se défendre dans une dispute de bar, encore plus si Cana était présente. Cela ne lui laissait plus qu'une option qu'il lui donnait l'envie tentante de partir se coucher. Après tout il ne s'était jamais retrouver dans une situation aussi compromettante ou honteuse, a son grand soulagement il savait parfaitement contrôler ses envies et ne pas entré dans une bataille où il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir victorieux. Il n'aurait pas crus voir un jour Erza dans une telle situation.

Echangeant un regard compatissant avec la constellationiste, le duo décida d'enfin ouvrir les lourdes portes de la guilde et de se laissait engloutir dans la lumière chaude et agréable du hall de la guilde.

Les tables étaient propre, prête pour le service du lendemain à l'exception de celle près du bar où Freed et Lucy pouvait voir facilement trois formes en partie couché sur la table. 

Il n'était pas étonnant de voir Cana sommeillé contre un tonneau vide, passant souvent ses nuits à dormir à la guilde pendant que Mirajane finirait de préparé la salle avant que les deux femmes ne rejoignent leur lit. Freed était presque habituer de voir parfois Luxus avec elle, ayant accepté un quelconque tournoi de boissons. La troisième figure par contre était surprenante. Jamais il n'aurai cru voir Erza ivre et ayant rejoint une compétition de boisson.  
Heureusement elle dormait, et Freed fut presque curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait la rousse ivre mais quelque chose lui disait que cela ne serais pas une expérience agréable.

Luxus par contre était bien réveillé et le jeune homme le sentie quand une force soudaine apparut autours de lui avec un gémissement étouffé marmonnant faiblement son prénom. Freed ne put s'empêchait de rire, sa colère d'être réveillé si tôt disparaissant en voyant comment le blond était câlin quand il était ivre. C'était juste adorable de voir la grosse brute qui lui servait de petit ami avec une moue enfantine, Freed ne pouvais que sourire et attendre de taquiner l'homme le lendemain.

Cela l'avais surprit les premières fois de voir son petit amis si imposant avoir l'alcool doux. Qui ne serait pas surprit de voir le blond l'appelait avec des noms d'amours ringard en se collant à lui pour avoir un câlin ? Freed aimait secrètement chaque surnoms qu'il semblait trouver dans son ivresse, le taquinant parfois avec le lendemain matin quand Luxus regretterais un peu d'avoir autant but. Bixrow avait d'ailleurs commencé à archiver chacun des nouveaux surnoms que recevait le mage runique.

Aidant le plus grand a se redressait complètement, Freed remercia Mirajane et souhaita bonne chance à Lucy qui était prise pour une peluche par la rousse toujours endormie malgré les efforts de la blonde pour la réveillé. Quelque chose lui disait que cela allait rapidement faire le tour de la guilde en vue du regard espiègle de Cana ensommeillé sur la table. 

Mais en attendant son lit semblait l'appelait et il avait hâte de pouvoir gagner de nouveau le confort de ses draps, et cette fois-ci avec une compagnie qui comblerais aisément le vide froid dans leur lit.


End file.
